


Comfort at the Heart of Home(Sastiel)

by FangirlOfMany57



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker, Comfort, Comforting Sam, Fluff, Grumpy Castiel, M/M, Tons of hugs, my first Castiel/Sam Winchester fanfic, netflix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:33:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5250008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlOfMany57/pseuds/FangirlOfMany57
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes when Sam and Dean go on cases, Castiel feels really left out. So when Sam has the time, comforting the angel is what he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort at the Heart of Home(Sastiel)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody! I haven't posted a fic in a while and to be really honest, I have been prolonging this Sastiel fic FOREVER. Namely because I have never writen a fic about this pair before! I ship them, read fics about them but has never found the courage to write about them. So please please please go easy on me for this first time trial of mine. Set in Season 11 where Sam and Dean introduce Cas to the world of Netflix. Leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed!   
> xSha

There wasn’t much going on the radar, and not many leads to track Amara or predict what her next move would be. And so Sam, Dean and Castiel decided that this would be the best time for them to take a small break and enjoy the time to themselves. As for Castiel, this was extremely great news to him. Orange is the New Black was going to stream up season two and that would allow him to carry on his binge watching of Netflix in Sam’s room. Now don’t get it mistaken, it wasn’t just because of the Netflix that Castiel was excited about but also because he could spend some time with Sam. Ever since the spell has been lifted, the Winchester’s noticed that Castiel was still too weak to go out on cases with them and so urged him to just stay at the bunker and rest. It was a caring gesture of course, but to Castiel it was just plain annoying. He was an angel of the lord, with strength that could not match any mortal being, but still in the eyes of the hunters he was merely a baby in a trench coat. It’s an undeniable truth that he was not as strong and powerful as before, but that doesn’t mean that was simply incapable looking out for himself. Nonetheless, the thought of spending time with Sam was a nice little end thing that he got out of the break.

Sam knew that Castiel has been upset about being left out, and so he has been secretly texting updates and video calling Castiel whenever Dean was not around during their cases. He didn’t have much time to console his angel, but this little break was just the trick. He made sure that he streamed Orange is the New Black season 2 beforehand just to surprise Castiel, bought some buttered popcorn and warmed it up before heading to his room. Sam was greeted with a gummy smile and messy haired Castiel who was in one of Sam’s oversized PJ tops and boxers. The sight before Sam was something that could naturally make his jeans go a little tight but today was not the day for that. Although he wanted to, “Netflix and Chill” would have to wait for another time. Today was just about cheering his angel up and cuddles. Gently shutting the door behind him, Sam placed the popcorn at the edge of the bed and spread his arms wide to welcome Castiel for a hug. The angel leaped off the bed and allowed Sam to engulf him into his arms, the familiar warmth and security washing over him. Sam pressed a kiss onto the angel’s forehead and nuzzled his nose into his hair. “Hey Cas, I missed you. So much,” Sam murmured, his eyes fluttering close relishing the familiarity of Castiel’s presence.

“Hello Sam. I’ve missed you too. Though this would not have been the case if only you and Dean would allowed me to join you on the cases,” Castiel responded, the hint of grump in his voice. Sam smiled, it was kind of a typical thing with Castiel, not understanding why certain things are done the way they are. “Cas, you’re not fully recovered. I don’t want to risk anything okay? I don’t want to risk hurting or even losing you. Try to see that, okay? For me?” Sam pleaded, pulling away slightly so he could see the man in front of him properly. Castiel looked up to meet with the puppy gaze and sighed, knowing that any form of reasoning he had would lose out. Nodding, he pressed his lips against Sam’s, feeling the world slowly melt away and focusing on the man he loved. He has yet to learn more, but with Sam, he knew that as long as they had each other, it would be okay.


End file.
